A Different Battle
by ECLover4ever
Summary: At the battle at the Telmarine castle some things are different. Susan gets taken captive by the Telmarines now the whole battle will be different from here on out. Will Caspian show his affection for Susan after this ordeal? Will the Penvensies stay?
1. A Different Story

The raid was going poorly and Peter could see that. He had to pull the army back before more of them died. He also had his family to think about.

"Pull back! Pull back!" He yelled to get his people out. He looked around to find his family. He couldn't find Susan though.

"Caspian!"

Caspian looked to Peter.

"Where's Susan?"

Caspian looked around and saw nothing but death surrounding them. He just shook his head and took down another soldier.

"Caspian pull back! Get out of here!"

"Not without Susan!"

"You have to get out. Someone must lead. Go! I'll find Susan."

"Don't do anything stupid. If she has been captured then we can save her later when we have a plan and a stronger force to rescue her. You must save yourself too or she would have no hope."

"Just get out of here. I'll be right behind you. I promise."

Caspian ran into the castle stables nearby and got two horses one for him and one for Peter. The Professor already had his own horse up and ready to go. He rode out and dragged along the horse for Peter. He really hoped that Susan was okay and not hurt at least. Even though he felt so much for her he knew that the best way to get her safe if she was captured was to make sure that they could get her out without getting themselves caught as well. He rode out into the where the battle was and made sure that Peter got onto the horse and made their way out of the castle. They finally made it out of the castle just before the gate closed trapping some of their men inside and sadly enough Susan. They all looked back one more time and saw only death. Both Caspian and Peter both hoped that Susan was okay for now and would be fine until they would be able to save her from Miraz's filthy hands.

* * *

Susan struggled against the hands that were holding her arms down. They threw her into a cell and she fell down to the ground and landed hard on her arm that was slightly bruised already. She looked at the man that rough handed her with an angry look.

"I want to see Miraz," she demanded.

"He'll be here soon enough," the man answered back and then he left leaving her there all alone locked up in a cold cell.

She waited a couple of hours for someone to come and talk to her but no one came. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was getting cold and tired but was afraid to sleep in a place she did not know.

Finally Miraz showed his ugly face just when Susan was nodding off. He walked into her cell and stood regal near the cell door.

"Well, well, well, I hear we caught us a Princess."

"Actually I'm a Queen. Queen Susan the Gentle."

"Oh a Queen! You wouldn't happen to be the wife of King Peter?"

"I'm his sister actually. Now can I please talk to you about a compromise possibly? Possibly a peace talk?"

"Peace talk?! There is no way that I would talk Peace talk. I am going to take your brother and Caspian down and take the thrown that should've been mine in the first place."

"Caspian is the rightful heir to the thrown and we won't give up until he is sitting on that thrown!"

"Well you can't do much sitting in this cell so I don't see how much help you will be. You will watch your family fail and then you will join them in the afterlife and I will be King and the Narnians will cease to exist just like before. You and your family have no idea what you just gotten yourselves into."

"My brothers will take you down and you will ask for mercy on your life. You better pray that my brother is merciful but I do not think that Caspian will be as forgiving."

"You better watch your mouth around here. If you don't watch what you say there will be consequences."

"My brothers and Caspian will save me and you will be sorry for whatever you do to me. You are a bloody bastard and I hope Caspian strips you of every piece of dignity before he kills you."

Miraz slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground. She stayed on the ground as she touched her sore cheek. Miraz walked out of the cell and addressed the guard.

"Give her water twice a day but no food until I say so," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the guard said and went back to his station.

Susan pulled herself up and set herself down on the hard bed in the jail cell and wrapped her arms around her body as she prayed to Aslan that help would soon come back for her.


	2. First Pains

Chapter 2

Caspian and Peter led their troops far enough into the forest before they stopped to rest. Peter was so disappointed in himself for leaving his sister behind but he knew he had to get as many of the troops out if he was going to have them fight in the real battle against the Telmarines. Caspian was so upset with himself as well. He promised himself that he would never let Susan get hurt and he failed. He didn't know how Peter or Edmund felt but he was pretty sure they were as upset as he was if not more. Peter called the troops together to talk strategy.

"Okay, Queen Susan is still back there and I'm pretty sure they would've taken her captive. As much as I love my sister we must not let this control our feelings and we cannot let this ruin any of our plans in this war. She will agree with me when I say our plans must continue on."

There was a silence amongst the troops. They didn't know what to say to their King to console him.

"But Peter…," Edmund spoke up.

"I know Edmund. I am going to form a plan and save my sister but I need a stable plan before barging in there again. I would greatly appreciate any thing you, Caspian and the Professor can give me about getting into the castle and saving my sister."

"We will help in any way we can Peter," Caspian said.

"Good, let's get started as everyone takes a rest and regroups."

Peter, Edmund, Caspian, the Professor, Reepicheep and Glenstorm all gathered around a fire as they made out a plan to rescue Susan. They were all worried about her wellbeing and hoped she stayed strong until they saved her from Miraz's tyranny.

* * *

Susan huddled in the bed as it got colder in the cell. Her clothes barely gave her warmth and of course she didn't get a blanket either. They haven't given her food but they have given her some water but her throat was still parched.

"Ok, Queen Susan. Miraz wants to see you. Get up!"

The guard yanked her arm to get her up. They had to practically drag her out of the cell. The guard took her from the cell to an open place that had a few more guards. They forced her to kneel on the ground in the middle of the room as they waited for Miraz to arrive.

Miraz came in to the circle that surrounded Susan.

"Well, my dear Queen, how are you feeling today?"

"Not too good. It wouldn't hurt if you gave your prisoner a blanket for some warmth that cell is a bit drafty."

"Well if I gave you a blanket then I would have to give everyone a blanket and that wouldn't be good practice for treating prisoners."

"Well that makes sense. So what do you want from me?"

"I would like for you to tell me where your camp is?"

"I will never tell you that. I'll die before I betray my people."

"Well you will be begging for death when we are done."

A guard came up to Susan and tied her hands in front of her. Another guard took a whip and gave it to Miraz. The guards took Susan's arms and held her down as Miraz brought the whip down hard onto her back. She cried out in pain as Miraz kept hitting her back with the whip. After about fifteen strokes he stopped and the guards let go of Susan. She collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

"So my Queen are you ready to tell me where your camp is?"

Susan tried to catch her breath. She pushed herself up and looked directly at Miraz.

"No, you can go to hell you bloody bastard."

"Fine. Take her back to her cell. Give her some hard gruel and a little water but no blankets. She will talk soon. It'll just take time," he turned back to Susan. "Till we meet again my Queen," he gave a quick bow and walked out of the room.

Susan spit at his back but he was already gone. Two guards grabbed her arms and dragged her back to her cell. They gave her some horrible tasting food and barely clean water. She shivered on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks for reading. I know it's short but there are lots more. Please review more and it will come sooner. Hopefully I will put up another chapter or two before I go back to school.


	3. Almost There & Second Pains

Chapter 3

Susan lay in her bed. She stopped crying and shivering. She felt numb. The only thing she could do was pray to Aslan in hope that he would help guide her brothers and Caspian in rescuing her. She knew that if help didn't come soon she will die of infection. She also knew deep down that she had to keep her faith in Aslan because he will help in some way in the end. She prayed to Aslan over and over again. At the same time she was preparing herself for what Miraz was going to do to her next.

* * *

Peter was sharpening his sword in his tent with Edmund. They were both getting ready to go back to the Telmarine castle to save their sister.

Caspian entered their tent and addressed them both.

"High King Peter, King Edmund, I would like to join you in your rescue of Queen Susan," Caspian asked.

"Caspian we planned on doing this by ourselves. We need you to stay here just in case something goes wrong. You need to lead the army against Miraz," Peter explained.

"I know what you want me to do but what I need to do is go with you. I know the castle so well that if something was to go wrong we can change our plan and I can help."

"That's a very good reason but I don't think that is the real reason you want to go," Edmund said with one eyebrow raised.

"Well actually…"

"You like Susan! Don't you?!"

"Uhm… I… Yes," Caspian confessed.

The three boys were quiet for a minute.

"Let me make this clear. If you go with us, you don't ruin it by going after Miraz unexpectedly. All we do is get Susan and get out as quickly as possible so nobody else dies," Peter explained.

"Okay. I understand. Simply get in and get out. So you are letting me join you right?"

"I guess so. But just remember that I lead this mission and my word is final," Peter said sternly.

"Of course High King Peter," Caspian started to exit the King's tent.

"And Caspian?"

"Yes?"

"It's Peter, just Peter and just Edmund. No need for formalities."

"Yes High… Peter. Thank You."

"Be ready in an hour and a half."

"Yes." With that Caspian left the two Kings to contemplate Caspian's Confession of his feelings for Susan. They also wondered if Susan felt the same way.

* * *

Susan dreamed of Caspian that night. She didn't want to admit it but she felt something when she was around him. She had many suitors when they last ruled over Narnia. She also had many guys falling for her in England but she never felt anything like she did when she was near Caspian. Of course she had no idea if he felt the same. Being in this predicament made her think about what could be between them. She even told herself that if she saw him again she will tell him about her feelings for him. She didn't want something to happen and regret never telling him. She didn't even care if he said he didn't feel the same. At least she would have it on her conscious.

All she could see when she closed her eyes was Prince Caspian staring at her and looking absolutely gorgeous and rugged. She had never seen anyone so handsome in all her life. She only hoped that she would be able to see him again. Her thoughts were interrupted by the cell door banging open.

"Miraz wants to see you again," the guard barked at her.

Susan gently got up and followed the guard to the same room she was last in when Miraz hurt her. She was ready for whatever he threw at her and she will not give up any information. The guards sat her in a chair this time and tied her hands behind her back. She had to wait again for Miraz to show up.

Finally Miraz arrived and he looked pretty happy.

"What has gotten you so happy," Susan asked.

"Well we are so close to finding your camp. The bridge is almost done and soon we will be at your camps doorsteps ready to attack."

"You should probably take in to fact that my brothers are smart and strong and with Caspian on our side you have no chance."

"On the contrary, I think I do have a chance because I have the greatest bargaining chip."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. You!"

"You should know that my brothers are going to rescue me. You won't be able to use me as a bargaining chip."

"Oh you think you are going to be rescued. Your brothers will never be able to infiltrate my castle. Security has been increased since you and your brothers last infiltrated my castle. Your chance of being rescued is zero to none."

"You just wait. My brothers will find a way. They would never give up and they will kill you for what you did to me."

"Oh then they are going to hate me even more after this."

Miraz backhanded her. Her head snapped to the side and she winced in pain.

"You can forget about being rescued because the next time you see your darling siblings and your sweet Caspian will be in the afterlife."

He hit her again but this time on the other cheek.

"I want you to tell me everything about your camp."

"Even if my brothers don't come for me I will never tell you anything. The Narnians will win this battle no matter what happens to me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because we have one thing that you will never have."

"What's that?"

"Faith in Aslan!"

"A fairytale. He is just a myth."

"Maybe to you but I never lose faith in Him."

"Well he isn't here to save you, huh?"

"You just wait and see."

"Let see if he will let his darling Queen suffer this."

A guard approached with something in his hands. Susan couldn't quit see it though. He set it in the fire that was in a little cove in the wall. Miraz took out his knife and cut the sleeves off Susan's dress. Her chest guard had been removed earlier. After a minute the guard took the iron stoker out of the fire and handed it to Miraz.

"We shall see how much faith you have in Aslan after this."

Miraz put the hot end of the stoker onto the side of Susan's arm. Susna was able to stifle her scream as she gripped the chair.

He kept branding her skin with the hot stoker. Tears stained her face. He had branded her six times three places on each arm and then he moved to her legs. He had to re-heat the iron though. As the stoker was in the fire he moved her skirt up so that it was just past mid-thigh. Susan protested and squirmed around in the chair. He took the hot stoker and branded each leg three times as well.

"If the scars on your back wasn't good enough then these burns will always remind you of the time that Aslan didn't come to save you."

Susan was so tired of crying she didn't answer back.

"Throw her back into her cell and don't give her food until I say so."

The guards untied her and grabbed her arms. She cried out in pain when they touched her burns. They ignored her moans of pain and dragged her back to the cell. They tossed her onto the bed and left her onto the bed and left her there as she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
